


Winter story

by kplex12



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family, FamilyAU, Kid Jeon Jungkook, Kid Lee Chan | Dino, Kid Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kid Oh Sehun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenager Min Yoongi | Suga, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kplex12/pseuds/kplex12
Summary: Joy to the world that kpop is here.Hello ,everyone an welcome to cute Christmas one-shots





	1. Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy to the world that kpop is here.
> 
> Hello ,everyone an welcome to cute Christmas one-shots

Hello everyone as you saw by the summary these will christmas one shots familyau of exo ,nct ,bts,seventeen,vixx 

also if you want another group to be in the story just comment and tell me and suggestions you guys have .Bye <3


	2. Soup 4 two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When jungkook comes home with a small fever all he needs is samgeytang and his older bother yoongi to make him feel better .

If you asked Jungkook who his favorite brother is he was most likely say his eldest brother Yoongi; just don't tell jimin or taehyung cause they'll get mad at him.

 

Jungkook loved yoongi the most because and don't tell the others this but he's not loud or obnoxious. He normally went to cuddle up with yoongi when he needs peace an quit even though he was only five years old an he threw a tantrum when he didn't get his way he still liked his peace and quiet from time to time and other reason is that yoongi would let jungkook listen to the music yoongi would make an it was amazing.

 

It was cold afternoon snow had covered the grounds of Seoul, Jungkook bus had finally stopped on his street jungkook had slowly gotten off his cheeks were rosy red from being outside earlier but he was also burning up.Jungkook had calmly walked home as he shoes made little prints in the snow " appa " he said when walked into the house when he didn't get a response, he called jin's name again "appa " he said. Walking towards the kitchen.

When he didn't see jin in the kitchen he began to look for him; after jungkook could find jin, namjoon or any of his brothers he started to tear up until he walked back into the living room to see yoongi asleep on the couch.

Jungkook took off his shoes and coat then sat own the couch he grabbed a blanket then laid down an cuddled up to the sleeping yoongi. An hour had passed before yoongi had woken to see jungkook sleeping next to him ,yoongi smiled at his younger brother until he noticed how read junkook's head was yoongi placed his hand on his brothers head to feel that it was warm ¨ aww my poor baby brother has cold "yoongi thought before he got up with out waking jungkook . 

Yoongi headed into the kitchen and began to make jungkookś favorite Samgyetang his appa would usually make it the soup when jungkook was sick earlier yoongi got a text from his dad saying they would be home late an to look after jungkook until they get back.Once yoongi was done cooking he grabbed two bowls then place them on s tray an carried into the living room . 

Yoongi placed the tray on the table then walked back into kitchen to grab a juice box for jungkook and a pop for him , then walked back into the living room and sat the drinks down then sat next to jungkook an slowly shook him to wake him up´ḱookie wakey wakey" yoongi said jungkook let out a tiny groan before opening his eyes to see yoongi "I made samgeytang" yoongi said jungkook smiled as he sat. Yoongi smiled as he turned on the tv to put o movie then placed the bowl in jungkook's lap an handed him a fork , jungkook had moved closer to yoongi  which made yoongi smile.

After eating an finishing their soup the two brothers continued to watch the movie together until the fell asleep both wrapped up in blanket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So , hello everyone i hoped you like guys liked this chapter comment and tell me hat you think.
> 
> Also if i don't post anymore its cuz i gave up on kpop because of the people around me and how their abusing some of the idols that i like name . An it just hard cuz i love all kpop idols even if i don't stand them but i just don't like people abusing their names just cuz i like them as one of the main problems is that i want to go to south Korea an someone said you only want to go because of that boy group when that's not the reason why i want go but anyone i need some time to think because i love writing these stories for people to read and i love all the fandoms im in .
> 
> Well i hope you guys enjoy and if you have any questions fill free to ask   
> my twitter is  
> kplex12   
> bye<3


End file.
